


wild heart

by moonkoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Roadtrip, it's 3 am i miss ot7, just very very soft, mark is so in love it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkoo/pseuds/moonkoo
Summary: Mark thinks, as he presses on the gas pedal just a bit harder, that if he could take the entirety of the world in the small of his palm- every existing sensation and memory- he’d give it to Donghyuck in a shared heartbeat.





	wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> wild heart by bleachers came on shuffle, and i knew i had to write this

The seven of them squeezed in a red toyota, the sky stretched to infinity above them and the road they drive on. It’s all reds and pinks where the sun still burns bright- just above the horizon- and blues and purples where the sunlight has been replaced with stars.

The windows stay rolled down, and the wind blows in Mark’s face in a soft caress, ruffling his hair and making his eyes flutter in a way only someone oh so special could.

His heart flutters, too.

Maybe it’s the smell of cheap alcohol that has found it’s purchase in the spaces between seats just wide enough for a penny or two, but not wide enough for a hand in desperate need for spare change. Maybe it’s the sound of laughter coming from the backseats, and bouncing off the roof of his dad’s shitty car, making the smile on his lips just a little bit brighter. Maybe it’s the warmth of Donghyuck’s hand where it rests on the gear shift, fingers locked with his own, seeping into his skin in a way that is almost therapeutic.

His heart clenches at the thought of his skin turning cold when Donghyuck’s no longer there to keep him warm.

He blinks thrice to drive the thought away, sneaks a glance to his right.

Donghyuck’s laughing at something Jaemin had said just seconds before, and Mark’s breath catches in his throat. He yearns to reach out and touch in a way only he can, only he is allowed to. He wants to smother the other, kiss him senseless, until they’re both left with their hearts in the mercy of the storming sea.

Mark focuses on the steady glide of the road ahead, sees the sun disappearing at the corner of his eye; doesn’t dwell on it, because Donghyuck’s smiling so bright, it leaves Mark drunk on the view.

Mark thinks, as he presses on the gas pedal just a bit harder, that if he could take the entirety of the world in the small of his palm- every existing sensation and memory- he’d give it to Donghyuck in a shared heartbeat.

*

“I’ll marry him one day.” Mark says.

Renjun laughs next to him, but grows silent when his eyes land on Mark.

Mark who lays back on his elbows, feet covered in sand, smile tugging on his lips, eyes shining. And it’s a throaty laugh that makes him turn his head, sees what Mark’s seeing, and _oh_ , Renjun thinks to himself, _he's in too deep_.

But then Donghyuck turns to them, eyes meeting Mark's, face lighting up impossibly brighter, and Renjun thinks that maybe it's okay, because Donghyuck's in even deeper.

*

Mark had always preferred the world to be silent.

But as the tent zips open, and a soft voice calls out for him, Mark decides he doesn’t mind.

“Hey, love.” Mark groans, twisting his head to look up at the figure zipping the tent shut once again. “Is something wrong?”

Donghyuck crawls towards him, lays his body on top of Mark’s in a suffocating heat.

“Just missed you.”

“Okay.” mark whispers, runs his fingers through light brown locks. “I missed you too.”

Donghyuck smiles against Mark’s chest. He feels it, _knows_ it.

The weight shifts, and suddenly their faces are mere inches apart. It’s dark, and Mark can barely see without his glasses, but Donghyuck’s whispering a _kiss me_ , and none of that matters, because his eyes slip shut as soon as the words disappear into the night.

Mark’s gentle when he runs his hands up Donghyuck’s sides, making goosebumps rise on honey skin, and gentle when he licks into Donghyuck’s mouth in the pace of their beating hearts, and gentle when he flips them over, swallowing the sound Donghyuck makes.

If Mark could, he would carve out a hole in the ground and bring the very core of the world to Donghyuck; but some things remain impossible, so mark does what he can, and trails his lips down the curve of Donghyuck’s neck, intertwines their fingers above his head, mends their bodies together until their hearts beat as one. He mouths along the honey of Donghyuck’s skin, and he gives and gives and gives, until all Donghyuck can do, is take the world just like Mark offers it to him.

*

Mark traces gentle fingers along the curves of Donghyuck’s waist, over the bumps of his spine, watches intently as Donghyuck’s eyes flutter and lips part, hot breath hitting his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Mark asks, voice hoarse as he tries to keep quiet, afraid of disturbing the stillness of the morning.

Donghyuck stills under his touch, and Mark surpresses the whine at the back of his throat, instead leans forward to press his lips to the side of Donghyuck’s neck. Mark feels a pulse drum against the plush of his lips and it’s the closest to a heart Donghyuck can give him. “Talk to me, love.”

“I just-” he’s talking quiet, too. “i’m scared, I guess.”

“Of me?”

“No.” Donghyuck answers quickly, moving away, their eyes meeting. “I trust you.”

Mark drags his gaze along the smooth edges of Donghyuck’s being, when the other boy’s eyes stray away from his. “Then what scares you?”

Donghyuck tangles his fingers in the small hairs of Mark’s nape.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too.” Mark tilts his head to the side, puts a finger under Donghyuck’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“I don’t wanna be apart from you.”

Mark takes Donghyuck’s left hand and places it on his chest, right over his heart. “You’ll always be here, though.”

Donghyuck smiles and Mark’s heart drowns in the waves of the sea. “You’re so sappy, Mark Lee.”

“You make me sappy, Lee Donghyuck.”

The boy disappears from sight as he leans forward, and Mark feels the wetness of Donghyuck’s lips even after his eyes slip shut. They kiss in a way that calms the raging waves in Mark’s heart, and he feels like he can breathe again.

“We’ll make it work.” Donghyuck says, once he pulls back, eyes on Mark, and then his lips.

“We’ll make it work.” Mark confirms and kisses him to seal the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> a simple kudos or comment really makes my day and motivates me to write :') !! ( find me on twt @ sunhyuc)


End file.
